


Living In The American Programme.

by KingstonDiamond



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-21 14:03:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingstonDiamond/pseuds/KingstonDiamond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur breaks his leg and Matt decides to take him to the ER. Matt finds the Doctor very attractive and wants to bond with her before going back to England.<br/>The Doctor is the curly haired woman, Doctor Corday; who finds it difficult to express and spend her own time with Matthew.<br/>Mainly an Alex/Matt fanfiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Living In The American Programme.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Doctor Who or ER.  
> This is completely from what I enjoy;  
> And I hope you enjoy also. :D

Chapter one.  
The meeting.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Arthur was the one who ended up in A&E. He had tripped over his own feet and tumbled with what looked like a broken ankle. Matthew had to come, he had to be the ‘hero’ because normally he was the one falling over and making such a scene. They were filming in California and all glad that they were on their last day, so the stunt double would fill in for Arthur until further notice. Matt was smug, he was very smug, sitting next to Arthur whom was in a wheelchair, gripping on their things between his legs. Arthur glances over and gives a disappointing sigh “can you stop that please?” he hissed and Matt shrugged softly “stop what?” teasing in reply, with a wide grin slapped on his cheekbones “now you know how it feels, whenever I fall over” Matt added with a soft roll to his eyes. Matt had noticed a young looking Doctor at the reception desk, flicking through some chats. She had curly hair, which was put up into a ponytail and reached her shoulders. There were a few curls which had come loose, but it hadn’t bothered her. She was tall and from what he could see with a blue, fluffed polo neck- which suited her very well. He glances back to colleague as she approaches, catching the flaying dark brown skirt and black boots “Arthur Darvill?” her accent is rich British and flows happily from her tongue; making him a little uncomfortable. Matt waved his hand and she glances over with a smile. Matt inhales softly, pushing the wheelchair towards the woman “hello, I’m Dr. Corday and shall be your doctor from today” she introduces and Arthur just nods lightly. Her eyes are lit green and a ruby smile which sparkled, or could have been the lip gloss- something Karen wears all the time.  
She began to walk, Matt following after her as she walks in a speed “why have you come to A&E for?” giving a warm chuckle “I thought you were the Doctor, help anyone to their needs” and that was when they understood what she meant. Dr. Corday offers the bed beside her, writing down on the chart. Matt lets out a wobbly, nervous chuckle in return “Oh, well I’m not the real Doctor... And if I were, I wouldn’t be able to help anyhow... The Doctor...-” “Matt, shut up, she gets it” Arthur interrupts, giving him a firm look as she helps him onto the bed. Matt nods quickly and flushes a soft pink colour in his cheeks. Dr. Corday laughs lightly, which made his stomach pool with butterflies “its okay. I won’t tease next time” she bites her lip lightly and passes Matt a wheeling office chair. He accepts it and sits down, placing the things on the side and holds his lap tightly. Dr. Corday leant against the bed opposite and flicked a few pages, having the X-rays scans that Arthur took an hour before. She glances up to look at his ankle from her lashes and Matt couldn’t take her eyes off her.  
  
“So, Mr. Darvill... How did you break it?” she asks, clicking her pen on, leaning on the chart. Matt burst into laughter, which caused Arthur to grit his teeth “that’s a funny story really” he began. Dr. Corday shifted comfortably with an interested smile “oh? Continue?” she insisted and Arthur shook his head softly “you don’t have too Matt, I’ll tell her”. Matt shook his head forcefully, bounced hair flying against his head “he was running down the hill, Karen, Arthur and I were chasing one another, and he tripped and must have cracked his ankle... Because it was so funny” trying to explain between laughs. Dr. Corday simply rolled her eyes and laughed lightly “at least it wasn’t doing something completely stupid” she replied, writing down.  
They sat in silence whilst she continued to write, with Matt watching her closely, wanting to tuck the piece of hair behind her ear, or pull against it and watch how it bounce back in place. She suddenly looked up and he quickly glances down at his hands on his lap. She pops her pen back into the white jacket pocket and stood “thank you, I shall come back with more news, on what we want to do with you” she smiled, tapping Arthur’s knee and swiftly passed Matt with a gentle smile. He caught a soft fragrance, could have been perfume or body spray, but it was sweet and it suited her very well. Matt watches her leave, inhaling a breath and glances back to Arthur, shrugging softly.   
  
They had been waiting for a while now. Matt catches her wondering around, knowing how busy she was and the way she scattered and many charts in her hand; he thought she was amazing. Arthur coughs and Matt glances back to him. His brow are raised, making Matt blush lightly “get her number” he coos, holding his ankle, the swelling was obvious and the bruise were coming out in different colours. Matt shook his head quickly "I don't know... We're going back to London and I just...” mumbling in reply, letting out a small sigh. Arthur rolled his eyes softly and shifted comfortable “can you find out how long they’re gunna be? and get her number” he demands, looking towards him “this hurts”. Matt nodded and slipped from the chair, walking through the small amount of crowds. Feeling nervous, Matt didn't know if he should ask someone to give it to her, or to leave with her charts. Inhaling a deep breath, Matt walked over to the reception.  
  
  
He waited for a moment, tapping his fingers on the counter “excuse me... Excuse me” he called, waving his hand a little. The receptionist, young, brunette, chewing her gum very enthusiastic turned, running her eyes up and down his body slowly “yes?” she asks, leaning on the counter and showed her many tattoos. She scared Matt a little and he swallowed “my colleague... Friend is in pain, is Dr. Corday ready to put the cast on?” Matt asks, watching her not really taking any notice “she’s busy. She’s always busy. She’s one of our best female doctors” she says emotionless, turning back around, going to the phone. Matt sighed, rubbing his neck and soon felt a hand upon his shoulder “let’s go and put that cast on Arthur” her voice was like silk and it almost made him jump “I don’t want to bother you” he whispers and she shakes her head; the loose curls bouncing against her head “it’s not a bother, after all, it’s what I get paid for and I’m sure you’ll need to get back” she reassures and he nodded, following her walking.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise for the first Chapter being so small. D:   
> The Chapters will become in depth and longer with the characters. :D


End file.
